Code: LYOKO The birth of Lyoko
by OrpheumZero
Summary: On a dark stormy night, an expirement takes place, but what could it be and why? This tale tells of what may have happened to Franz Hopper and what his connection to Lyoko really is.


_Code: LYOKO - The Birth of LYOKO_

Hello, I am OrpheumZero, I'm an old FanFictioner from a while back, and have done a number of FanFics on Legacy of Kain, and a few on GTA and Silent Hill and Zelda, I'm an avid fan of Code: Lyoko, I never thought I'd like it so much. I've been hooked since the first episode and await more episodes of Season 2. I can't wait till the official revelation of Lyoko's past and how Aelita has those odd memories. Here's my idea of how it started, don't get me wrong, this is just an assumption based on collected facts from the show.

Here it is, I may do an entire story once the Prequel is shown.

* * *

It was dark night in France, the clouds were black as feathers of a raven and periodically glowed with unseen lightning. Thunder loomed in the horizon, a great storm was approaching...

Inside the foundation of the old Renault Factory, a car manufacturer from a while back that went out of business long ago, an experiment was taking place. Below the surface in a room accessible from an elevator, two men worked hard on a large machine.

"Connect those wire to the main relay interface now." A man in a while lab coat said, gesturing to another dressed alike. The other scientist nodded and did as told. Then the first turned to a bearded man with thick glasses. Who sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Hopper?" The man asked, the man called Hopper looked up, a glare flashed across his glasses, making it hard to see his eyes, he nodded and made a low grunt. What thoughts were going through this mans head?

"It's all set up Mr. Hopper, sir. This 'Super Calculator' is all ready to go." The other man said, gesturing to the large machine he stood by. It appeared to be something out a sci-fi film, a large circular platform, with a chair that ran through an automated pole in the floor that swivelled over to a large four screen computer.

"It's all yours Mr. Hopper!" The first said, then backed up as the bearded man walked up to the computer console and removed a large disk from his coat, on the disk was a label reading: LYOKO. An odd name, but it seemed to fit in with this whole experiment being conducted. Hopper slipped the disk into the console and began to upload the program. His fingers danced across the keyboard like the rain drops that began to fall outside. He opened up the file to begin the construction of complex system, the other men, we were both top grade students in science, were even baffled by the system this man was construction. Programs like Digital region and Virtualization flew across the screen and were all dealt with in mere seconds, Hopper was certainly not a man of average intelligence. He then hit the enter key and a video screen opened to show a detail layout as a frame work appeared, it was the base foundation of something seen in digital effects, sometimes thought of as the skeleton for the body of a 3-d monster or the landscape in a video game. Then a white polygon surface appeared, soon followed by a photo-realistic texture, Hopper should have been asked by Hollywood to do special effects, what he had made the films of today pale in comparison. This virtual world was astounding, it had all the elements of a paradise, in there was a large mountain surrounding the area, a forest covered a small place while a desert sat in another and an arctic like region in the other, it all blended so well, it seemed like Eden, only in digital form, and strewn throughout were 40 large towers. Each one glowed with a calm blue aura. Now all that was needed was a 'God' or more accurate, a regulation system that would ensure the computer would be safe, a program to retain order, keep balance, a king so to say. Hopper removed another disk that read: X.A.N.A, whatever that stood, would yet to be known. After setting it's protocols, XANA was ready to maintain balance on 'Lyoko'. A symbol appeared on the screen, it resembled something of a bulls-eye, though it seemed, almost alien, whatever drove Hopper to make such an odd symbol was beyond the two men who stood by him.

"Parameters for Xanadu fully functional, Lyoko world fully digitized, awaiting further input from user: Franz Hopper." An automated voice spoke from speakers in the console. Hopper nodded and then remove a third disk, this one he handled with the care of a parent holding their newborn child, what program would cause such caution with its creator? The label read: Aelita, strange, it sounded more like a person, rather than a fantasy world or an unknown acronym, this name sounded like that of a girl, though not a very common one. Whatever the case, Hopper went to work uploading this program. A folder appeared on the screen, it contained others within, each pertaining to a different function, one was how to operate on Lyoko, how to use the large towers. Another was contained data that seemed more like that of a video game characters abilities, it mentioned things like manipulation of the environment and even more sci-fi like, being able to affect the real world. Hopper had a strange sense of humor, and finally another folder contained a program titled 'memories', odd, how could a virtual program have memories? It seemed there was more to this program than meets the eye. He then typed in the program to build a digital being, soon the form of a girl, of or about 11 years of age came in view on the screen, she hovered in the void of digital birth and then was 'virtualized' into Lyoko, she had pink hair and a matching dress, with white pants and an earring on her left ear, both of which were pointed like elven ears.

"Digital avatar, Aelita, virtual form completed, Hopper then upload the file with the memories but chose to use a password, that he would use later to activate them, satisfied with his creation, he hit the enter key and 'Aelita' came to life. She drifted to the ground and then opened her eyes.

She looked around and took in her surroundings, being that she was an artificial being, she did not have much reaction, but still she seemed to act like a child stepping into a new world. She looked at the beautiful world that surrounded her.

"My god, it's amazing, she seems so human like, yet at the same time, she must retain a knowledge that would overload an average human mind." The second scientist said, looking to the first who nodded in agreement, both were astounded by the work of Hopper.

"So, Mr. Hopper, now that you've constructed this world, what else is there to do?" The first scientist asked, who then grunted as a heavy manual was thrusted into his hands, it's pages already turned to subject for "Virtualization".

"What is this? Human virtualization? Sir, are you trying to say you can turn yourself into a virtual being with this machine and actually enter the computer?" The first man asked, scoffing at this idea, now it was truly being sci-fi, people turning pixels and bytes and entering a digital world, sounded a lot like that movie from the states, he forgot the title, but it started with a 'T'. Oh well, he still found this idea more preposterous than say, the regulation system becoming evil and attempting to take over the world. Hopper glared at him, then turned to a large door that was closed by a large locking mechanism and then slid open, if this was a really a sci-fi movie, it'd probably get an award for being really sci-fi, or some such term. Hopper entered the elevator and then hit a red button that was below another, the doors closed and Hopper was soon descending to a lower level of this factory.

"You sure this will work?" The second man asked, perplexed by the all notes and equations in the manual. "How should I know, this man seems to think he can digitize himself, that's impossible, how can one actually break down their atoms and then transfer them into data, that's pure science fiction!" The first replied, while typing in the necessary commands for this 'Virtualization' process.

"I don't know, but this night has been pretty much something out of a comic book, or at least a bad sci-fi film to say the least." The second man trailed off as the first carried on with the computer. Meanwhile above ground, the storm took a turn for the worse, was this a sign?

The elevator doors opened an Hopper entered into a large room with three cylinders, each with thick black wires running from their tops into the ceiling, likely connecting to the computer. Hopper walked up to one of the three pods and the doors slid opened, inside was just a small compartment with a ring in the center at about waist level to anyone of average height. He entered and the doors closed.

"Well, may as well do as told, at least we're getting paid for this." The first man said, then typed in the sequence code. "Transfer, Hopper." The doors of the pod locked. "Scanner, Hopper." The ring inside scanned Hopper like a checkout register in a grocery store. "Virtualization." The man hit the enter key and the process was initiated. "Was that necessary? Saying what you doing?" The second man asked. "No, but it felt cool at the time." The first said, smiling to the others confused look. A sudden beeping caught their attention.

"What's wrong?" The second man asked. "I don't know." The first replied, suddenly a red exclamation appeared on the screen and then a detailed screen explaining it's meaning. "Scanner error detected... What could that mean?"

Inside the Scanner, a wild event was taking place. Hopper could feel his atoms being disassembled and then being transferred, as he felt himself traveling through the digital space, he saw what looked like a golden circuitry with orange streams as he traveled through. Then he felt a pain, something that should have been theoretically impossible, his research proved this would be a painless procedure, the only known side-effect would be that when he devirtualized and was materialized backed into the real world, his stamina would be drained, but did he feel pain? Suddenly the symbol of X.A.N.A appeared, pulsating right in front of Hopper, it seemed at first an odd occurrence, but suddenly a dread spread through Hopper's very soul, something was wrong with XANA. He, it, whatever the proper term was acting strangely, then Hopper recalled from his researched about the boundaries set in XANA's program, the major set being that XANA was almost as sentient as Aelita, though he was not programed to act as human as she, he could be curious and have feeling, but those programs were minimal, his ultimate goal was to regulate the computer, dubbed the Super Calculator by Hopper and ensure he'd be safe while visiting Lyoko. A strange chill took over Hopper as he could sense someone, or something trying to speak to him, he realized it came from XANA, while he and the symbol floated in the void, he could feel a presence speaking to him, XANA was talking in only a sensation that Hopper felt, and what he heard drove him to realize his great mistake. XANA felt that it was something of a god, that it was meant to rule over all, and now that Hopper had provided it with all the necessary tools, a virtual world with which to reign over and a program to create digital creatures with, though it would need time to learn the requirements for building beings. And the scanners, Hopper feared the worst if XANA learned how to materialize some sort of monster, or worst yet manifest into the real world. XANA was now aware of the real world and Hopper sensed his desire to rule over it as well, though XANA was not too well versed in the functions of the world, being that was program with a set mind, that to him made the human world seemed as absolute as Lyoko, little did he know of how the real world worked, but that was the least of Hopper's fears. He had created a monster, a monster that was more or less indestructible, and it wanted him gone, or as this sensation made him feel, in a place where he'd be out of XANA's path for control. Then the pain grew, Hopper screamed in pain as he felt himself being pulled away from the path toward Lyoko and instead taken to a dark void, then all was dark. No one would know where Hopper was taken, much less be aware that was taken to 'somewhere'.

"That's strange, Hopper's gone, he didn't virtualize." The second man said, looking at the monitor. "Of course not, I knew this whole digitizing ones self was just a load of mumbo jumbo, but where could he be?" The first asked, the two men took the elevator down and entered the last room on earth that Hopper was in. They walked up to the scanner and the doors opened, nothing, they checked the other two, still nothing. "This is getting creepy, where did he go?" The first wondered, then suddenly, a black tar like cloud billowed out of the floor seeming to come from a hatch in the floor. "What on earth is that? Where's it coming from?" The second man asked, scared beyond anything at the phenomenon taking place. "All I remember is that the hatch leads to the main body of computer, below this room, as for this cloud, I have no idea, and don't really want to find out. The men then ran back to the elevator and took it all the way back to top of the factory and then tried to run, the mysterious cloud following behind. "It's gaining, run!" The first said as the dark demonic cloud chased the two men. They ran screaming from the factory as the cloud followed.

The two men were later found dead the following day, the first had fallen into the later below the bridge to the factory, he was reported to never have been able to swim, authorities were baffled as to why he'd jumped, since records showed he was mentally stable. The other man was found in his home, apparently shocked to death from an electrical appliance, though none of which seemed to be malfunctioning, but stranger was that various letters laid around the man's corpse, all screaming incoherent babble of a super computer and the words: X.A.N.A has gone evil! Strewn on every piece of paper. It was one of the strangest cases ever to be known in France, and one that went unsolved, it was soon left to be as it was, for no one would possibly believe in an evil computer, sounded like something kids would say.

But unbeknown to the humans of the world, it was all too real. Aelita, the digital beauty made by the lost Hopper, was aware of the evil and corrupt XANA, almost instantly a program in her data-banks came into thought that told her to seek out a tower. She did as so, and entered a tower inside the virtual forest, that now glowed with a sinister red aura. XANA felt her presence and exerted his will over Lyoko, he used so much power that he literally tore the world apart, he made the forest into it's own region as well as the mountains, arctic and the desert, he also kept a large remainder of power for himself to use, to which no one would ever know, or at least for the time being. Aelita entered the tower, though not through a door, but phased through the structure itself, within was strange room, with the symbol of XANA on a large floating platform. The walls were covered in data code and glowed with a blue light, Aelita floated to the top and a screen appeared out of nothing, she pressed her hand to it and her named appeared, then acting on a whim beyond her normal understanding, she entered a requested code, that was: LYOKO. The tower returned to a blue aura and XANA was weakened, the cloud that had been his essence manifest on earth, which floated harmlessly in the top computer room, dissipated. "Now that he's no longer affecting earth, I must stop him for good." Aelita spoke to herself, she then brought up another screen, and touched it, a dozen more screens appeared and she soon entered in a complex code, then hitting the screen to signify hitting enter, the world of Lyoko began to fade in color. XANA sensed what his only other companion in Lyoko had done, and a burning hatred rose as he realized his plans for world domination vanished as the world of Lyoko began to disappear. Aelita had used a program within to shutdown the computer, she hoped that this would stop XANA from attacking the world.

Little did she know she had merely set up the prologue for an even more suspenseful journey.

And what of the memories Hopper was going to give her? That was also to be revealed, much later...

* * *

So how was that? I hoped you all liked it, I'll probably change this when the prequel movie comes out to fit better with what happens, but until then, I hope everyone enjoys this story. Please read and review, and I will give all the girls a free date with Ulrich,maybeeven Odd,and all the guys a date wtih Yumi or even Aelita 


End file.
